Complicated
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: She and Chase are back together and she knows she should be thrilled, but all she can think about is the fact that he's still with her  Happily Ever After. [ONESHOT]


**Complicated**

Title: Complicated.

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: She and Chase are back together and she knows she should be thrilled, but all she can think about is the fact that he's still with her - Happily Ever After.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

Pairings: Brathan.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. ****Set after season four's finale, sorta. My 'version' of Brooke's season five.

**Author's Note: **Written for fanfic100's prompt "She" and 100mood's prompt "Jealous." Thanks to Miranda for betaing this for me. Love and hugs to her!**  
**

* * *

It's the worst day of her life and all she can do is sit back and watch as the bride and groom renew their vows. Isn't there a five year minimum on this kind of thing? She toasts to their happy marriage, all the while wishing that her best friend, the bride, was out of the picture so she could make her move. She's all laughter and pretending to be the bubbly Brooke Davis they all know and love, ignoring the fact that her feelings closely resemble that of what she imagined Peyton felt during her and Lucas's relationship.

A few months later, the day of graduation, and she's all smiles again, watching as he comes rushing out of the room, announcing the birth of baby James. "He's perfect," he says before she watches him disappear into the delivery room again. She feels sick to her stomach, but she smiles and tells everyone how perfect the couple is even more so now that they have a third piece of their Perfect Family puzzle.

A couple weeks later and she's partying with the rest of her class. She and Chase are back together and she knows she should be thrilled, but all she can think about is the fact that he's still with her - Happily Ever After. She's excited when Haley asks her to be the God Mother, but she hugs her best friend and hates herself for wishing it was the other way around.

Five years later and Brooke's back in town, meeting up with all of her friends. They're all laughing and having fun and she's sitting in the corner, seething as she watches baby James run around the living room. Nathan's got his hand on his wife's leg and Brooke goes searching for the alcohol.

It's late at night a few years later. Nathan is in town for some basketball game. He's finally achieved his life-long dream of becoming a famous player and all Brooke can think about is how sexy his voice sounds over the phone as they talk. "We should get together," he says. And before she knows it they're falling into her bed, alcohol and sex saturating the air of her bedroom.

A few months later and Nathan's escaped Haley's heavy gaze. Brooke's sitting on her couch, flipping mindlessly through the channels on her flat panel wide screen television that takes up a good percentage of the wall it's up against. He buzzes in and the bedroom seems too far away. They end up on the couch, a mess of sweaty limbs and hot breath.

Two weeks after the last time she saw him. He had come into town with the team he was now coaching for a Christmas away game. Now she's sitting there, bawling her beautiful green eyes out because the line is pink.

A couple months later and Haley's screaming at her over the phone. She found out and Brooke's feeling like the worst person in the world. All ties are cut and she's no longer a part of their life. She places a hand on the baby bump that just recently showed up and starts cursing herself for causing such problems in her child's life already.

Seven months later and she's in the hospital room, screaming as the nurse coaches her. She barely even feels the pain as she pushes her daughter out. The only thing she can focus on is the way her fingers are curled around the railing rather than the baby's father's hand.

A couple days later and Brooke's standing in the baby's room, rocking her little girl. Nathan's at home, she's sure, spending time with his son and his wife. She vows then and there to forget about them and smiles down at Amanda. The names suits her, because it means 'worthy of love' and even if Nathan didn't deem her worthy of it Brooke would make damn sure that her little girl would be the most loved child in the history of mankind.


End file.
